50 Finales Felices
by Ghostring
Summary: Todas las parejas. Drabbles.
1. Sonrisa

**1- Sonrisa** (Tamaki x Kyouya)

Tamaki sonrió.  
Disfrutaba mucho la expresión de Kyouya, ya fuese cuando su completa atención era consumida por un cuaderno de notas o una computadora portátil, o cuando le miraba, exasperado, pensando en una posible solución para el nuevo embrollo que el rey de los Host había ocasionado. Cuando despertaba, por las mañanas, ansiando poner sus manos sobre su cuello y estrangularlo, o en situaciones como aquella, las que menos se sucedían, en que extendiendo su mano hacia el frente (sólo un poco, pues se encontraban relativamente cerca) era capaz de apreciar a la perfección la mirada sorprendida que el administrador del Host Club había depositado en la rosa que el rubio le ofrecía.  
Las contadas ocasiones en que, afortunadamente, había sido Tamaki el único testigo de cómo aquellos labios se entornaban en una sonrisa que le alegraba el día.

**Notas.**  
Bien, éste es el primer "desafío" que comienzo oficialmente en fanfiction o.o... De qué se trata? Pues es fácil. Se trata en sí de 50 drabbles que incluyan a las parejas de Ouran Host Club (sólo y exlusivamente shounen ai), y que se basarán en peticiones de las personas que me dejen reviews. Cómo funciona? Pues básicamente, lo único que hay que hacer es dejar un review. En éste review se debe especificar una palabra y una pareja en torno a las cuales girará el siguiente drabble. La palabra es random, la que ustedes gusten (por ejemplo "calabaza"), y dependiendo de ésta, la historia puede girar en torno a ella o ser solamente un factor auxiliar. La palabra y pareja seleccionadas serán aquellas que solicite la primera persona en dejar review por drabble, y podrá pedir continuación del mismo (con una nueva palabra, claro está) sólo si consigue nuevamente dejar el primer review.  
Y pues eso es todo. Si no fui lo suficientemente clara, por favor, háganmelo saber para intentar explicarme mejor. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, y espero que puedan participar :3


	2. Rosa

**2- Rosa** (Tamaki x Kyouya)

Había comenzado como un hábito más del Ouran Host King. Uno más de los tics que Tamaki Suou podía añadir a la larga lista de estrambóticas costumbres que arrastraba por allá a donde iba.

Acomodarse el pelo ciento cincuenta veces al día o lavarse las manos cada diez minutos, por ejemplo, o aquella manía por perseguir a Haruhi Fujioka por donde quiera que fuese que había adquirido de un tiempo a acá.

Por eso, la primera vez que los ruborizados pétalos de una rosa aparecieron aprisionados entre sus dedos a nadie sorprendió. Desde siempre se había caracterizado por llevar consigo un bien cuidado cultivo de rosas (muy probablemente dentro de sus bolsillos) con el fin de repartirlas cada una entre las muchas señoritas que desfallecían a sus pies.

Lo extraño, en sí, había sido que frente a él, en el momento de extender el alargado tallo hacia delante, era Otouri quien estaba de pie, mirándole con consternación.

Y aunque la había aceptado de buen grado, puesto que rechazar cualquier clase de obsequio del joven rubio no era algo que acarreara muy buenas consecuencias, nadie había previsto que después de aquella vendrían muchas más.

O el verdadero motivo por el cual, cuando nadie más podía verles, Tamaki dejaba que las delicadas hojillas de la flor se deslizasen por encima de la piel del rostro de su mejor amigo, en una trémula caricia cuya muda invitación se extendía sólo para ellos dos.

**Notas:** Muchas gracias a todas por su participación :3 me alegra mucho ver que hayan respondido tan bien. Aquí está el segundo drabble (no tan drabble, si me ha quedado tan largo -.-) con dedicación especial para Izumi-sakachita, quien me dejó el primer review. Lamentablemente, no podré escribir el resto, puesto que sólo aceptaba la petición de la primera persona en dejar un mensaje n.nU pero, de nuevo, gracias por el interés.


	3. Verdad

**3- Verdad (Kasanoda x Tetsuya)**

Se rumoraba, entre los miembros de la familia Kasanoda, que el verdadero motivo por el cual el joven Ritsu rescató aquél día a Tetsuya Sendou, había sido porque, al ver dentro de aquellos ojos, encontró valor, fortaleza y lealtad. Todos los requisitos necesarios para convertirse en un miembro de la familia. Un brazo derecho, si llegara el caso. Alguien en quien poder confiar. A quien poder entregar las riendas del clan si algo le llegase a suceder.  
Otros decían que simplemente necesitaba un amigo. Una persona con quien patear latas en el río. Que fuese capaz de ver más allá de su rabiosa expresión.  
No estaban tan lejos aquellos últimos, pero aún así, tras cerrar las puertas y dejar que sus cuerpos se amaran, la verdad… era mucho mejor.

**Notas:** Drabble No. 3. Para Alega Nara :) Ayúdenos a llegar a la meta '-'


End file.
